Seasons Are Changing
by AeroCharm
Summary: There was once a saying that went "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." She believed that quote was made for her, for this moment. In which Sakura Haruno deals with cheating boyfriends, lethal reporters, emotionally rigid neighbors, lazy cats and drenched pizza. SasuSaku. AU.
1. Acting Like A Slut When I Was Gone

**Author's Note:**

Ah, yes. A new story after, what?, 56719378182791 years? I'm sorry, I was swamped with school work. Erh. This is just a Before-New-Years-Day sorry gift-ish-thing. I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, I'll try to update this as soon as possible, okay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Why? Because he got OWNED by Kishimoto. Get it? Get it? No? Oh okay.

* * *

Sakura Haruno is a photographer. A professional one at that. She scours the streets of Konoha, taking random candid shots of the beauty around it. She'd take a photo of the scenery or the expressions of people around her. She was 9 when she decided to be a photographer when she grew up. It was the day of her father's birthday. She noticed how happy his father was, so, she took a picture of him with that smile. Her father, however, was unaware of the antics his only daughter was doing. But when he answered that call, his smile faded away and turned into one of surprise, realization, grief and sadness in a matter of seconds. Sakura took a picture of every fleeting expression. She never wanted to miss a thing that time. Sakura's father looked at her and dropped the phone. Then he told her what the phone call was about. Her mother got into a car accident while trying to get to her husband's birthday party.

It was a beautiful afternoon walking down the streets of Konoha and she decided she had enough pictures for the day. She loved Konoha. The seasons are beautiful when it struck this city. It was here where she met her boyfriend. It was the perfect setting actually. He was sitting on a bench along the sidelines of a footpath. Behind him was a tree in full bloom, silently dancing to the breeze. He was slouching, had his eyes closed and headphones covered his ears. Sakura, sitting on a bench a few feet in front of him, decided to snap pictures. To a passerby, it would look like the girl was stalking her unrequited love and taking photos while she's at it. But Sakura Haruno did not care about what other people think. She was an artist. She creates and she doesn't mind the opinion of others. _Snap! Snap!_ To this very day, he still would not tell her why he took off his headphones and smiled at her. Sakura was pointing her camera at him and she, through that small photo hole of her device, noticed that her subject had moved and paid attention to her. She quickly lowered her camera and looked anywhere but him. It would probably be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to her. Usually, she never got caught doing such acts but today doesn't seem to be her luck day. A presence by her side alarmed her. "May I see the photos you took?" He was smiling at her. "Ah, y-yeah. Sure, here." She handed him the camera for him to see. "Sorry about that. The view was just interesting. I could delete it if you want." She insisted. She also took this opportunity to take a closer look at the boy who was silently dozing off a while ago. Weird whisker-like dimples, sunny blonde hair and sea blue eyes. What remarkable features. "No, you don't have to." He handed her back the camera. "But, it would be nice if you'd let me take you out for a drink." He grinned. "It's a nice deal in exchange for a couple of photos." His grin grew wider. If that was possible. "That would be nice." Sakura agreed. "What's your name by the way?" Naruto asked. "I'm Sakura Haruno." And that was the start of a romance that would bloom in two years.

As Sakura was crossing the street to her, their, apartment, she realized that life has got it going good for her. But, you know, this streak could only last for so long. They once said that somewhere in your life you'll have twenty years of good luck. It could be anywhere in your lifeline. It could be from birth to your teen years or it could be in your young adult years to your early forties. It could also come late and extend to the senior years. The rest of your lifeline will be normal after those twenty years of good fortune. So as she opened her bedroom door, she realized that her twenty years of good fortune has finally come to an end.

Of course, an ordinary girl would run away and cry her eyes out upon seeing the situation at hand, but Sakura isn't an ordinary girl. You see, the brain of Sakura Haruno isn't as typical as the average person. When she sees her boyfriend underneath two stripped women, well, her mind first took notice that they were having sex on _her_ sheets. Those soft silky pink sheets of hers that she got from a bargain sale were all she became aware of. "S-Sakura-chan! I-I didn't know you'd b-be home so early." Naruto stuttered. Being the Sakura Haruno that she was, she blankly stared at him.

"_You ruined my sheets."_ She said this in a monstrously quiet voice. Then her right eye began to twitch. "I-It's not what you think, Sakura-chan!" Naruto desperately tried to cover his man parts in the attempt to lessen the tension in the air. Sakura crossed the room, headed to her drawer and took out a pair of scissors. She pointed this to the sluts standing beside the bed with all their naked glories. "You two. Get out." She said once again in that quiet voice that bared the hidden message within her words. _If you disobey me, I will kill you._ The whores quickly nodded, gathered their stuff and ran out the apartment. They didn't even bother to dress up. Hell, no one would dress up in front of a Sakura that was emitting every ounce of killing intent but was still able to maintain composure in her voice. Naruto, who thought that the order was also directed to him, stood up and walked towards his scattered clothes. "Not you. Stay. Sit. Don't move." Sakura, all the while pointing the scissors on his manhood, ordered. Naruto's junk shrunk upon the threat and followed every order for fear that he's going to lose his only tool to help reproduce mankind. He didn't even give a second thought that maybe Sakura was bluffing. He has known Sakura for two years intimately and personally. Sakura wasn't the type of person to bluff. When she means it, she fucking means it.

Sakura crossed the room and opened their closet. She sat down in front of it and took out Naruto's clothes one by one and started to snip them. She nicked them into a cross so he wouldn't be able to wear anything. His underwear was an exception. She tore them into confetti-like pieces. This continued for about fifteen minutes. She finally finished and she went for the clothes on the floor. _Snip snip snip_ Pieces of fabric fell to the floor. "Get out." She didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. "S-Sakura-chan! You ripped all of my freakin' clothes! How am I supposed to go out?" Naruto took in all of his clothes in pieces. His Levi's was tattered and those were his favorites! "You seem comfortable being naked in front of two women. Why not try being naked in front of Konoha?" She tapped the edge of her scissors to his shrinking junk. Pathetic little ass. Naruto hurriedly nodded, grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

Sakura's apartment was quaint and homey. She had lived in it ever since her father passed away. It was a two-bedroom apartment that overlooked the Hokage tower. It was love at first sight when she saw this. Although the price was just slightly above her budget she somehow managed to pull-off the rent. When she moved in, she used the small bedroom as her studio. The walls in that room are mostly covered with collages about her interests, friends and family and her cat, Piffle. Sakura brought home this cat when it was still a kitten. She saw it stranded in a little box beside the garbage can under the pouring rain. It was a cute little kitty with blue and green eyes covered in white fur. Of course, Piffle's coat wasn't as beautiful as she discovered it but after a few rinses the coat returned to its former glow. The cat was the sweetest cat Sakura has ever known but he could be lazy at best. Until Naruto showed up that is. The Piffle that was lazy as hell turned into a hissing cougar when he was in the vicinity. Naruto tried to befriend the kitty but all he got in return was scratches. In the end, they both ignored each other. Now, Sakura understood why Piffle was such a grouch when that dumbass was around.

Sakura trudged to her couch and plopped herself face-first. That was when the waterworks started. She continued to bawl and bawl and bawl as if she was a little kid who was lost in a big scary grocery store. Slowly, with mascara tear stains on her cheeks, she drifted into slumber. It was around seven in the evening that she woke up. She was awakened by the consecutive doorbells and Piffle's meows. She dragged herself towards the door and peeked at the peephole. Like any other Konoha resident, you mustn't immediately open your door to anyone. It could be a murderer or thief and Sakura wasn't in a state in where she could defend herself. Beyond the small circular hole that allows viewing to the outside, Sakura also encountered an eye looking right back at her. "Sakura, open up. It's me, Ino." And with that, Sakura let the blonde girl in.

Ino Yamanaka is Sakura Haruno's best friend, caretaker, matchmaker, mother, father, sister, guardian, councilor, diary, etc etc. She has been since they were, what, eight months old? Ino has been with Sakura through ups and downs, back and forths, worst and bests, happiness and sadness, sickness and health. They were practically attached at the hip for that matter. Ino Yamanka is a reporter for the local TV news station who's trying to get promoted to an anchorwoman. Upon seeing her best friend in such a miserable state, she said "You idiot! Why didn't you call me right away?" The blonde debonair took hold of Sakura's wrist and pulled her to the couch. She headed straight to the kitchen and called out, "I brought pizza and ice cream." As she placed the ice cream into her best friend's refrigerator and took out two slices of pizza. She plopped down next to Sakura and handed her the plate with the pizza. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Ino said with a mouthful of pizza slob on her lips. She has never seen Sakura this quiet before besides her mother and father's death. During those dark times, Ino encountered a Sakura who has reverted into her shell of solidarity. She would refuse to talk to anyone and to leave her room. She was slowly but surely trying to push everyone who cared about her away. Ino was the only one who pushed back. Ino was also the one who brought her back to life. Literally. After her parent's death, Sakura became a stronger woman. Someone more stable. Ino would hate to see her crumble back to those times.

"He's a dick." Sakura, on her third slice of pizza, said. _She's a mess. But she can still stand._ Ino thought. Sakura stood up and walked inside her studio. Later to come out with photos of her and the guy who broke her heart. She placed them in the coffee table in front of Ino. She went to her bathroom and also took out an orange toothbrush and placed them in the coffee table along with the pictures. After that, she went to the kitchen, grabbed a tin can and a match box. She placed all of the things scattered atop the coffee table in the tin can, lit a match and threw it in the tin can. The pictures and the plastic orange toothbrush gradually got engulfed with flames. Ino could only sit back and watch. Sakura sat back down with Ino and watched the flames. "I could go kick him in the nuts if that would help you feel better." Ino suggested. Sakura sadly chuckled. "That won't be necessary. I already imprinted an image of me castrating him." Both of the girls laughed but suddenly stopped when smoke started to surround the apartment. Then the fire alarm went off together with the fire sprinklers.

"Crap."

"Aww, now the pizza's all drenched."


	2. Hope It Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to thank to my first reviewers. _**TheCinamorollBoo**_ & _**.Saku.x**_. You guise are awesome. But you probably already knew that.

Look, I updated! In like, three days! That's a record breaker for me. I'm so proud. You should be proud of me as well. Hih.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. No, really.

* * *

After living for a week in her apartment, she decided she had to move. Everything, in that place she called home, reminded her of her sneaky ass boyfriend. She can't go to her bathroom without thinking the times she had bathed in his arms. Not to mention the shower sex. She would always get a whiff of his scent every time she opened her closet. She couldn't even eat a meal without thinking about him feeding her. She also remembered how tainted the apartment was. Don't get her started. They had sex everywhere. On the kitchen floor. On the window sill. On her work desk. It drove her crazy. That was the last stand. She stroke Piffle's fur, the cat purred in delight, as she contemplated her life and this apartment on her couch. _It's probably twice as traumatizing for the cat. I mean, he probably saw everything._ She shuddered at the thought as she considered everything from the cat's point of view. "We really have to move. For the sake of our sanity." Sakura stood up and Piffle slid down her lap, disappointed. She went to the kitchen, opened a pack of cat food and poured it in Piffle's cat bowl. "Mommy is going to be out apartment-hunting, Piffle." She stroked the cat's white fur and went out.

It was mid January and walking around the cold streets of Konoha didn't seem so peaceful after the incident. Sakura seemed like her head was in the clouds more often than so. _What a way to start the New Year. A cheating boyfriend and an apartment that wouldn't let go of the memories._ Sakura sighed in dismay. She didn't lose track of her goal however. She still kept an eye out for posters or advertisements that would eventually lead to her new home. And finally, after walking for two hours, a poster caught her eye.

_**APARTMENT AVAILABLE!**_

_2BR apartment overlooking the Garden of Leaves._

_Rent: Y9000 a month_

_If interested please contact this number_

_401-9099-555_

It didn't sound so bad. The rent was well within her budget and the view towards the park was practically breathtaking. She decided to call the number listed. After the third ring, a deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes. I'm calling about the apartment overlooking the Garden of Leaves."

"Yes. Yes. Are you interested?"

"Um, I'd like to see the apartment first, if you don't mind."

"Sure. No problem at all. Meet me at Café Lotus around 2."

"Alright… I'm sorry. May I know your name? I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. How would I know you're Sakura when I get to the café?"

"I have pink hair."

"…" The voice on the other line hesitated but still said, "Right. I'll see you later."

And then she hung up. She still had three hours to go before her meet-up. She wondered what she would do. Going back to the apartment is out of the question. She couldn't stand the sight of it. She'd try to give a call to Ino but she's probably busy with work right now. Ah! Sakura chose to visit The Gallery.

The Gallery was closed to art enthusiasts on Sundays but since the guard knew her familiarly he let her through. The receptionist also smiled and waved her in. Sakura is pretty well-known in this building. She has worked here a couple of times. Sometimes, the owner would hire her to showcase some of her latest works. But sometimes, on her own will, she'd ask for a job around The Gallery. Sakura knows the owner pretty well, actually. He was mean to her the first time they met. He'd call her different names. But as time made them good friends, Sakura realized that it was just pet names. She didn't take it personally any more.

"Hey, hag!" Sakura's attention drifted from the sculpture she was analyzing to the owner of the voice. "Sai!" She gave him a bright smile and a clumsy hug.

Sai. He's a bizarre fellow. Sakura met him at college. He was an art major. She saw him sitting near a river, he was painting the landscape. "Ah. That's a beautiful one." Sakura complimented. She was leaning in on him from behind, his back facing her, her hair tickling the side of his face and neck. He stopped painting, looked up and his gaze turned into one of surprise into fascination. "Is there something wrong?" She sat beside him and asked curiously. She was getting rather uncomfortable at his stare. "I've never seen anyone with such characteristics. Vivid pink hair and vibrant green eyes. It's so…" Sakura blushed at the compliments he kept dishing. Well, until he said "Creepy." Sakura was appalled at what he said. So, like any other insulted girl, she took his painting canvas and whacked it on his head and stomped away with what little dignity she had left. "Hey, ugly! I'm Sai! It was a pleasure to meet you!" Sai called out. _Was it something I said?_ He thought. The next day Sai caught her pointing her camera into various subjects. He inched up behind her and complimented the shot she was viewing. Like what she did to him and his painting the day before, after she smashed it on his head. "You take pictures well for someone who looks like a witch." Sakura immediately stood up and swung her sling bag at him. Sai's head snapped to the side as the bag came into contact with his right cheek. "You jerk! What the hell is wrong with you?" She huffed angrily and walked away. "Wait. I have something to show you." Sai caught her wrist. She, in return, glared at him. Sensing the hostility emanating from the pink haired girl, he instantly released his grip. He took out his art notebook and flipped its pages until he found what he was looking for. "I can't help but remember your hideous features so I drew a portrait of you." Sakura frowned at him but at the same time took a glance at the said portrait. The sketch was stunning and was carefully detailed. The lady on the sketch resembled her features delicately. The precision was quite unsettling. It was clear, even to the untrained eye, that that drawing was made by a professional. The lady on the portrait had the expression of one who was captivated. Just like when Sakura was enthralled with his painting yesterday. She looked up at Sai who wore a tight smile. "Do you see me like this?" She accusingly pointed at the drawing. "Yes. I absolutely think you're unattractive." He replied flatly and with all seriousness. "You have a way with words, don't you?" Sakura sighed. That was, somewhat, the beginning of, um, a strange friendship.

"What are you doing here, ugly? Did you just stop by to see me?" Sai grinned. "Hah! You wish. No, actually. I just wanted to take a look at what you're showcasing this month." Sakura unenthusiastically said. "If that's the case, you could've just dropped by tomorrow like the rest of Konoha." Sai said. Sakura shrugged and resumed to contemplate the sculpture before her. It was made of clay. Sakura noted. It was a clay sculpture of a branch where two intricately detailed birds sat on. "How's Naruto doing nowadays? I hope his male genital already grew." Sai joked. Although, instead of an expected laughing reaction he noticed that she tensed up at the mention of Naruto's name. "Is everything alright?" He asked seriously. She looked at him and fidgeted around before answering. "He… cheated on me." Sai considered the situation before saying anything. "Good." Sakura never thought his friend could be so calloused. "He didn't deserve you anyway." Sai added not looking at girl who stared at him with a confused look. "Hey, ugly, I want to introduce you to someone." He smoothly changed the subject and led her to the West Wing.

There are four Wings in The Gallery. The West Wing is where the paintings are often showcased. The East Wing is where the sculptures are shown to figurine fanatics. The North Wing is where photography, such as Sakura's works, is exhibited. The South Wing is still under construction and no matter how many times she forces Sai to tell her what the big plan about this Wing is, he wouldn't budge.

"Ug— Sakura, this is Deidara." Sai introduced an eccentric-looking man. She estimated that he's perhaps about four to five years older than her. He reminded her of Ino, what with the luscious long blonde hair that draped past his shoulders and startling blue eyes. He also looked expensive in that, probably Armani, suit of his. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. I've heard a lot about you, yeah." Deidara held out a hand and smiled warmly at her. "You did? I-I mean, it's nice to meet you too, Deidara-san." Sakura gave Sai, who was wearing a mischievous smirk, a condemning look. "Deidara is the artist of the sculpture you were eying a little while ago." Sai said. Sakura's mouth formed into an 'o'. So, this man was an artist. Sakura couldn't help but take a glance at the man's hands that created such a masterpiece again. The man grinned at her. "Please call me Deidara, Sakura-chan, yeah. I've heard you're a respectable photographer, yeah." Deidara said. Sakura couldn't believe under that business-like demeanor was such a bubbly personality. "I-I wouldn't really say that. I mean, I'm not really in the business. I just like to take photos." She explained. "Ahh. An artist with a passion, yeah. It's rare to see that nowadays. Most artists are doing art because they need to make money, yeah. Not because their heart's in it." Deidara spoke of this tenderly. As if the situation really did make him sad. This man knows what he's talking about. This man has an ardor with art, it seems. As quick as the blink of an eye, Deidara's mood shifted to one of wistful to cheerful. Deidara pulled out what seems to be a contact card and handed it to Sakura. "Here's my card. Call me if you need anything." He naughtily winked at her and walked out The Gallery after a quick nod to Sai. "Such an intriguing man." Sakura muttered to herself "Ah. You should be flattered, hag. He gave you his card for you to call him when you need anything. _Anything_." Sai emphasized the word as he watched the blonde man walk out the building. "He must really like you for doing that." He added waiting for a reaction from the scorned girl beside him. "Wha—? Are you setting me up?" She jabbed his chest playfully. "I said no such thing. What? Are you delusional now too?" A pink tint crept into his cheeks betraying him from what he stated. Sakura chuckled at her friend's attempt to patch back her love life.

Sakura spent the rest late morning in The Gallery with Sai. They strolled around the hallowed halls of the Wings. Sai would show a particular piece of art that he liked and describe to her what he saw in them. Sai brought her into the café inside The Gallery. He insisted her to have lunch there and that it was his treat. _Of course, it's your treat. You own this place._ Sakura thought to herself amusingly. _Look at you. You're successful now. You have your face in the newspapers every month. Your brother should be proud._

"What in the world is this place?" Sakura's mouth turned into an 'o' as soon as she first stepped foot in The Gallery. They both just finished college as Sai decided to show his inheritance to her. She looked at Sai who was also appreciating the building quietly. He was wearing a solemn smile. "Do you own this place?" She added. She didn't know Sai was rich. As in, people-owning-a-huge-art-gallery-at-the-center-of-the-city kind of rich. "I thought you were just a common art enthusiast but to have your own gallery? Wow." Sakura immediately drifted to the first piece of art she saw. As soon as she moved, he followed. "How did you get all this?" Sakura was kind of irritated since he wasn't answering any of her questions. "I inherited it from my older brother. He didn't have a family of his own so it went to the closest blood relative he had." He explained. "He wanted me to carry on and build up this," He waved his hand at The Gallery. "Into something that he would be proud of someday." Sakura looked at Sai with eyes of full of respect. "Where is he now?" She asked. "He passed away a year ago." He answered somberly. "I'm sorry." Sakura sympathized with him. "It's alright. I'm going to make this gallery something he would be proud of." He said with a quiet resolve.

When the clock struck a quarter before two, she bid her goodbyes to Sai and went to meet the man that would change her life.

* * *

"It's almost three and he still hasn't arrived." Sakura grumbled.

She arrived just a little past two. She went in Café Lotus and ordered herself a beverage that would cool her down from the late winter cold. "May I take your order, pretty lady?" A voice asked her as she settled down on her seat by the window. She looked up to the one bearing praises. She blinked twice just to make sure she wasn't making up such a character. The man that stood before her had the thickest eyebrows she has ever saw on a human. She caught herself staring at it and she quickly averted her gaze. She said her order and waited for Kakashi Hatake. The same bushy-browed man delivered her drink. "Can I get you anything else?" The waiter asked eyes full of admiration. Sakura shook her head and gave him a small smile. "How about a muffin for the loveliness of your smile?" He insisted. "No thanks." She said politely. Sakura was losing her patience with this thick-browed man. " Such beautiful eyes and hair. It reminds me of a lotus, full of youth, floating serenely in a crystal clear pond. It's my treat for your exquisiteness." He offered. Damn, this guy is persistent. "No. Thank. You." She said through gritted teeth. She was still able to give him a polite smile. "I'm actually expecting someone. He could treat me that muffin." She added. The waiter seemed to falter a bit before he regained his usual vigor. "Ah. Competition, I see. I will be back, fair lady, and I shall triumph with the winter of youth in my shoulders!" The waiter retreated back to his job, that seemed to pause for awhile, and continued to take orders from other customers. As he went back behind the counter, Sakura heard someone yell from the back room, "Lee! Stop harassing the customers! You'll scare them away!" Sakura laughed at that.

Sakura impatiently looked on her watch and saw that it's a quarter before three. Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her. She looked up and saw a pirate. Well, not really, but the eye patch he was wearing on his right eye gave Sakura the impression that he was a pirate. He was also wearing a mask that covered the lower part of his face. "And you must be Sakura Haruno." A deep voice came from behind the mask. "Uh, that depends on who's speaking." Suddenly, Sakura didn't feel she could trust this man. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. The one you called earlier regarding the apartment." He ran a hand through his silver hair. Or was it white? Was this guy an old geezer? "Ah. You're late." She said flatly but with a hint of irritation.

"Yes, well you see… there was this—"

"Save it. Can we go see that apartment now?"

"Sure, sure."

Sakura stood up and scrutinized the man before her. Sakura could imagine that he was giving off a sheepish smile.

* * *

They had arrived at a beautiful brownstone overlooking the Garden of Leaves. Kakashi led her in. They rode an elevator to the 4th floor. As Sakura stepped out, she noticed that there were only two doors that faced each other on the hallway. Kakashi must've sensed her confusion when he spoke up. "This building has 5 floors. In every floor, there are only two flats." Sakura nodded in understanding. "So, which one is for rent?" Her eyes darted towards the two doors. "Room 4A." Kakashi walked up to the room at the left and inserted a key. Once the door was open, Sakura went right in.

The apartment was huge. It was love at first sight all over again. She checked the rooms and it was both a decent size. The bathroom had a shower _and_ a tub. There was a walk-in closet. The kitchen was stationed like a bar that faced the living room. It was perfect. Too good to be true actually. So, she asked one important question. "What's the catch?" Kakashi, who was leaning against the wall with his eye closed, raised a brow at her question. "I mean something this good has to have a catch, right?" She crossed her arms and suspiciously eyed the apartment. Kakashi seemed to think this through before answering. "You get to be neighbors with a prick." He jabbed his thumb behind him to signify the tenant across the hall. "What do you mean?" It was Sakura's turn to raise her brow. "The renter over at 4B has a pole stuck up at his ass." Kakashi didn't seem like he had anything against the resident on 4B. He was just stating it like it was a fact. "That's it?" Sakura's shoulders slumped. "Yeah. This place is in perfect condition." He gestured at the apartment. Right now, Sakura was desperate to get away from her former home. Sakura could deal with a prick, heck Sakura could deal with a raccoon, if she could get away from that place she called home and get this apartment.

"So, the rent is 9000 yen right?" She asked just to make sure.

"Mhm."

"I'll take it!" She clamped her hands together and gave him a smile that reached her ears.

"Oh. When will you move in?"

"Tomorrow!"

"That's fast. I'll collect your down payment tomorrow and I'll be back at the end of every month to collect the rent."

"Wait, you're the landlord?"

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"…Okay."

"I live at the penthouse." Kakashi pointed up above. "So, don't think about avoiding me when I go get your payment."

"Didn't even cross my mind." She said smugly. "Oh yeah, I have a cat by the way." She added.

"No problemo. Just keep him out of my sight."

_I wonder how she'll deal with that guy next door. This is going to be interesting._ Kakashi thought to himself. He wore a smirk underneath that mask.

She didn't know it yet but at that moment, Sakura Haruno's life was going to take a giant leap of faith.


End file.
